wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Unforgotten Wiggles
The Unforgotten Wiggles are 3 Wiggles that retired in 2012 altogether and replaced with The Replacement Wiggles but the people will remember them for always. They are Jeff, Greg and Murray. They are replaced by Emma, Lachy and Simon. But they still make cameos in stuff since their retirements. Trivia *They are also The Professional Wiggles. But since there's a very special fact about them, and that's retiring altogether after the Celebration Tour, then they are generally called "The Unforgotten Wiggles". But they can be professional as long as you include Captain Feathersword. *All three of their birthday months start with the letter J. Greg: January, Murray: June and Jeff: July. *All three of them appeared in Taking Off! and Ready, Steady, Wiggle! in 2013. See Also Other Trios Gallery TheFourUnforgottenWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Get Ready to Wiggle" music video TheUnforgottenWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur TheUnforgottenWigglesatDarlingHarbour.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Darling Harbour TheUnforgottenWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the audience TheUnforgottenWigglesinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "ABC for Kids" Live in concert video TheUnforgottenWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Wiggle Time" TheUnforgottenWigglesGrowling.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles growling Captainticklingwiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles being tickled by Captain Feathersword TheUnforgottenWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Henry the Octopus TheUnforgottenWigglesandBrumtheCar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Brum the Car TheUnforgottenWigglesandJohntheCook.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and John the Cook TheUnforgottenWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Yummy Yummy" TheUnforgottenWigglesandLucyFixit.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Lucy Fixit TheUnforgottenWigglesin1994.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in 1994 concert clip TheUnforgottenWigglesin1995.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in 1995 TheUnforgottenWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Big Red Car" TheUnforgottenWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Wags the Dog TheUnforgottenWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheUnforgottenWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesandTheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and The Land Wiggle Friends TheUnforgottenWigglesandTheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the Early Wiggly Friends TheUnforgottenWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots TheUnforgottenWigglesatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Dorothy's dance party TheUnforgottenWigglesandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the Male Wiggly Friends TheUnforgottenWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Big Red Car" epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Big Red Car" end credits TheUnforgottenWigglesandWagsinBigRedCarTour.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Wags in Big Red Car Tour TheUnforgottenWigglesatSchool.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at school TheUnforgottenWigglesonJanuary28,1996.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on January 28, 1996 TheUnforgottenWigglesin1996.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in 1996 concert clip TheUnforgottenWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Wake Up Jeff!" TheUnforgottenWigglesonSaturdayDisney.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles on Saturday Disney File:GoSantaGo49.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheUnforgottenWigglesonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on "Carols in the Domain" TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Wiggledance!" TheUnforgottenWigglesandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Officer Beaples TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" (re-recording) TheUnforgottenWigglesandtheFelizNavidadDancers.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the Feliz Navidad dancers TheUnforgottenWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Manly Beach TheUnforgottenWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Santa Claus TheUnforgottenWigglesatTheWigglesMoviePremiere.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at The Wiggles Movie premiere File:TheWigglesMovie1072.png||The Unforgotten Wiggles in "The Wiggles Movie" TheUnforgottenWigglesinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Wiggle Time" 1998 TheUnforgottenWiggles,PaulPaddickandPaulField.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles, Paul Paddick and Paul Field TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheUnforgottenWigglesinNewZealand.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in New Zealand TheUnforgottenWigglesonRecovery.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on "Recovery" TheUnforgottenWigglesonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" TheUnforgottenWigglesandPluckaDuck.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Plucka Duck File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinNewZealandInterview.png|The Unforgottten Wiggles in one of their interviews in New Zealand TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheBalloonChase.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "The Balloon Chase" TheUnforgottenWigglesinTVSeries1.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "The Wiggles" TV Series TheUnforgottenWigglesinFunnyGreg.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Funny Greg" TheUnforgottenWigglesinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" TheUnforgottenWigglesinMusclemanMurray.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles "Muscleman Murray" TheUnforgottenWigglesinSpookedWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Spooked Wiggles" TheUnforgottenWigglesinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Anthony's Friend" TheUnforgottenWigglesinFoodman.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Foodman" TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "The Tennis Ball Chase" TheUnforgottenWigglesinMurray'sShirt.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Murray's Shirt" (Notice that Murray is wearing an Hawaiian shirt) TheUnforgottenWigglesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Jeff the Mechanic" TheUnforgottenWigglesinButterflyNetChase.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Butterfly Net Chase" TheUnforgottenWigglesinLilly.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Lilly" TheUnforgottenWigglesinZardoZap.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Zardo Zap" TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheParty.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "The Party" TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleOpera.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Wiggle Opera" TheUnforgottenWigglesRollingDowntheHill.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles rolling down the hill TheUnforgottenWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Toot Toot!" TheUnforgottenWigglesandSamMoran.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Sam Moran TheUnforgottenWigglesonWigglehouseFrontPorch.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on the front porch TheUnforgottenWigglesinHaircut.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Haircut" TheUnforgottenWigglesCleaningUpAnthony'sHair.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles cleaning up Anthony's hair TheUnforgottenWigglesonWigglyTelephone.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on the phone TheUnforgottenWigglesinSydney.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Sydney TheUnforgottenWigglesatSydneyAirport.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Sydney Airport TheUnforgottenWigglesonQantasAirplane.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on Qantas airplane TheUnforgottenWigglesinDisneyland.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Disneyland TheUnforgottenWigglesatPartnersStatue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Disney Partner Statues TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" TheUnforgottenWigglesatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Sleeping Beauty Castle TheUnforgottenWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Toontown TheUnforgottenWigglesandMickeyMouse.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Mickey Mouse TheUnforgottenWigglesandFloraDoor.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Flora Door TheUnforgottenWigglesinTVSeries2.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Wiggles World" TV Series TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Wiggle Food" TheUnforgottenWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Wags World TheUnforgottenWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Counting and Numbers" TheUnforgottenWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Dressing Up" TheUnforgottenWigglesinYourBody.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Your Body" TheUnforgottenCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Cavemen Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinSafety.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Safety" TheUnforgottenWigglesinFriends.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Friends" TheUnforgottenWigglesinMulticultural.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Multicultural" TheUnforgottenWigglesastheBlueWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles as the blue Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Music and Musical Instruments" TheUnforgottenWigglesinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Dorothy's Garden Hygiene74.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggle Doctors and Dorothy TheUnforgottenWigglesinHygiene.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Hygiene" TheUnforgottenWigglesinTootToot!-1999.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Toot Toot! (re-release)" TheUnforgottenPuppetWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Puppet Wiggles in "Dorothy The Dinosaur and Friends Video" TheUnforgottenWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "The Wiggly Big Show" prologue TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheUnforgottenWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Elvis Styled clothing TheUnforgottenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "History" TheUnforgottenWigglesinMovement.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Movement" TheUnforgottenWigglesSleepwalking.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles sleepwalking TheUnforgottenWigglesinNutrition.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Nutrition" TheUnforgottenWigglesinDirections.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Directions" TheUnforgottenWigglesinManners.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Manners" TheUnforgottenWigglesinTravel.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Travel" TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheBody.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "The Body" TheUnforgottenWigglesinWagsWorld.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Wags World TheUnforgottenWigglesinCommunication.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Communication" TheUnforgottenWigglesinWork.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Work" TheUnforgottenWigglesinImagination.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Imagination" TheUnforgottenWigglesinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Cows and Ducks" TheUnforgottenWigglesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" TheUnforgottenWigglesin2000.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in 2000 concert clip TheUnforgottenWigglesatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Australia's Wonderland TheUnforgottenWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheUnforgottenWigglesinCGI.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in CGI TheUnforgottenWigglesin2001.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in 2001 TheUnforgottenWigglesinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade TheUnforgottenWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheUnforgottenWigglesinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Wiggly Party" concert TheUnforgottenWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Wiggly Safari" TheUnforgottenWigglesinWigglySafariBlooper.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Wiggly Safari" blooper TheUnforgottenWigglesonBigBrother.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on "Big Brother" TheUnforgottenWigglesonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on "Playhouse Disney" TheUnforgottenWigglesandPaulField.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Paul Field TheUnforgottenWigglesBobbleheadToys.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles bobblehead toys TheUnforgottenWiggleson60Minutes.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on "60 Minutes" TheUnforgottenWigglesonYesDear.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on "Yes Dear" TheUnforgottenWigglesintheRedVolkswagenCar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in the red Volkswagen car TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Wiggle Bay" TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Wiggle Bay" epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in bonus music video of "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheUnforgottenWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TheUnforgottenWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Network Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinTVSeries3Credits.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series credits TheUnforgottenWigglesinNewYorkCity.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in New York City TheUnforgottenWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Space Dancing" TheUnforgottenWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles "Space Dancing" (CGI) TheUnforgottenWigglesin2003.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in 2003 TheUnforgottenWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Australia TheUnforgottenWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheUnforgottenWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheUnforgottenWigglesandBrettClarke.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Brett Clarke as blue Wiggle File:TheUnforgottenWigglesatthe45thLogieAwards.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at the 45th Logie Awards TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWiggles'AsiaTour.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in The Wiggles' Asia Tour TheUnforgottenWigglesinChina.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in China TheUnforgottenWigglesatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Outstanding Achievement Awards TheUnforgottenWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheUnforgottenWigglesonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on "Good Morning Australia" TheUnforgottenWigglesinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Top of the Tots" TheUnforgottenWigglesinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheUnforgottenWigglesin2004.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in 2004 TheUnforgottenWigglesatToysRUs.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Toys R Us HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!2.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in electronic storybook: "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" TheUnforgottenWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Santa's Rockin'!" TheUnforgottenWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheUnforgottenWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinTVSeries4.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series" TheUnforgottenWigglesinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" TheUnforgottenWigglesinAWigglyMystery.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "A Wiggly Mystery" MakeSomeRosyTea3.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "We're Taking a Trip Across the Sea" TheUnforgottenWigglesinWe'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSeaBlooper.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "We're Taking a Trip Across the Sea" blooper TheUnforgottenWigglesinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Wiggly Animation TrainDance(Wigglehouse)23.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Train Dance" TheUnforgottenWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Sailing Around the World" TheUnforgottenWigglesatNASA.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at NASA TheUnforgottenWigglesin2005.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in 2005 TheUnforgottenWigglesonSunrise.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on Sunrise TheUnforgottenWigglesinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Little Rock" concert TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Wiggledancing! USA" epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert TheUnforgottenWigglesandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Professor Singalottasonga TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWiggleWay.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheUnforgottenWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" TheUnforgottenWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff" TheUnforgottenWigglesintheBigRedBoat.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in the Big Red Boat TheUnforgottenWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheUnforgottenWigglesatSydneyHarbour.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Sydney Harbour TheUnforgottenWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesandMichaelBuble.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Kel Knight TheUnforgottenWigglesinDaKathandKimCode.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Da Kath and Kim Code" TV movie TheUnforgottenWigglesin2006.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in 2006 TheUnforgottenWigglesinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Racing to the Rainbow" HereComeTheChicken.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles singing "Here Come The Chicken" TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" TheUnforgottenWigglesandPaulPaddick.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Paul Paddick TheUnforgottenWigglesandSamMoranatARIAHallofFame.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Sam at "ARIA Hall of Fame" TheUnforgottenWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Surfer Jeff" TheUnforgottenWigglesandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Gino the Genie TheUnforgottenWigglesinNewSkivvyShirts.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in their new skivvies in "Surfer Jeff" epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinCheck,See,TurnTheKey.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Check, See, Turn the Key" safety campaign TheUnforgottenWigglesandEmmaWatkins.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Emma Watkins TheUnforgottenWigglesinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Getting Strong" Live in Concert" TheUnforgottenWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Ringo the Ringmaster TheUnforgottenWigglesinRoyalChildren'sHosptital.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Royal Children's Hospital TheUnforgottenWigglesin2012.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in 2012 File:TheUnforgottenWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and The Three New Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Celebration!" Greg,JeffandMurray'sGoodbyeMessage.JPG|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Celebration!" bonus clip File:TheUnforgottenWigglesonFunKidsAttic.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on "Fun Kids Attic" TheUnforgottenWigglesandTristramClayton.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Tristram Clayton TheUnforgottenWigglesinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Hot Potato Studios TheUnforgottenWigglesinNewZealandCelebrationTour.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in New Zealand Celebration Tour TheUnforgottenWigglesonTheMorningShow.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on "The Morning Show" TheUnforgottenWigglesandLachyGillespie.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Lachy Gillespie TheUnforgottenWigglesinChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in "Christmas Celebration!" tour TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles in The Wiggles' reunion concert 578845_10150960600820846_634023725_n.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Florida 17000.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles plush Travel160.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in the "Travel" epilouge. Category:Characters Category:Group characters Category:The Wiggles Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggle Friends Category:Community Category:Greg Trios Category:Murray Trios Category:Jeff Trios Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2012 Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries